This Is Life - Divergent
by HannahEmily100900
Summary: Beware of possible lemons in later chapters. If you don't like, skip. Also there are big announcements! Please review. This is my first book so don't be mean please!
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent – This Is Life**

**Chapter 1- truth or dare and big announcements**

**TRIS POV.**

I stare down at the chasm when suddenly a strong pair of arms snake around my waist pulling me into their muscular chest. I turn quickly, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hello" the person says in his deep, sexy voice making my knees go weak.

"Tobias" I barely whisper as he kisses my hair sweetly

"We have been invited to go to Truth or Dare tonight at Zeke's but I would much rather stay here and kiss you all night. But we both know how worried Chris would get when we don't turn up" he says through my hair.

"Yeah you know how Chris can be." I tell my new fiancé.

"Plus we have to tell them about last night's events" he says, referring to his proposal.

"Nah let them figure it out themselves" I say looking at my gorgeous engagement ring that he gave me last night.

I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his sweet lips. It was only supposed to be short but Tobias started to deepen it. My hands drift up to his hair, tugging lightly. He passes his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I allow, parting my lips slightly.

"Get a room!" a voice suddenly yells.

"Fuck off Uriah!" Tobias yells back, smiling against my lips.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Uriah yells to us.

Sighing I turn around and Tobias stands behind me, hands still wrapped around my waist.

"We're coming. Shut your trap, we'll be there in a minute" I scream, turning back to Tobias, kissing him lightly. Then I turn, chasing after Uriah.

"Catch me if you can!" I call to Tobias, who is already chasing after me.

He catches me as soon as we get to Zeke's door and we just barge in because the door is unlocked. He really needs to learn how to lock his door.

As we step inside we are greeted by a chorus of "Hey" and "Hi" and we sit and join the circle

"Alright everyone sit down and shut up. If you do not want to play a game of STRIP truth or dare, GET OUT!" Zeke screams.

The only people that stay are Uriah & Marlene (they're off snogging in the corner), Zeke & Shauna (they were licking each other's faces), Will & Christina and Tobias & I. They have yet to notice my ring. Then I hear it.

"No! It can't be!? OMG! Tris Prior is THAT an engagement ring?!" Chris practically screams at me

"Maybe…" I reply

"OH MY GOD!" Marlene and Shauna squeal in unison

"Did you only just put that on or have you had it all on the whole time?" Will asks.

"Had it on the whole time. You guys were too busy eating each other's faces to notice." I reply nonchalantly.

"Well done mate!" Zeke smiles proudly as he and Tobias as well as Will and Uriah share 'man hugs'.

"Can we start now?" I practically yell over the noise.

"Nope not yet" Chris looks nervously at Will

"Why not?" Uriah screams in my ear.

I know what she is going to tell us. This is the first time she has had us all together since I found out. She looks back at Will and he gives her his nod of approval. She looks to me. I nod slightly and Tobias looks at me weirdly. I give him a 'you will get it in a second' look.

"OK" she sighs. "Will and I would like to announce that we are having a baby!" Chris pronounces excitedly.

We erupt into a chorus of 'yay' and 'woo hoo'. Tobias gives me a huge smile which makes me smile too.

"Now lets start already!" Uriah screams again.

"I'll start as it is my house" Zeke starts "Little bro, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, give me your best shot." Uriah retorts

"I dare you run around the pit in your birthday suit and scream with Marlene chasing you "NO! NO! Go away! Someone help me! She's trying to rape me!" and then ask Tori to tattoo Marlene's name on your pride and joy."

"Hell no!" Uriah yells, ripping his shirt off. "Not only would that hurt Mini Uri like hell but I can't do that to Mar!"

"Pansycake!" we all yell.

"Now Miss Shauna. Truth or Dare?" Uriah laughs.

"Dare" she replies

"7 minutes of heaven with Zekey boy" Uriah tells her sweetly.

"Challenge accepted" She says and Zeke stands excitedly.

They walk to Zeke's room and started to do whatever they do in there. I don't even want to know. I turn to Tobias. He already knows what I want to continue. I crash my lips to his with bruising pressure. He begins to kiss back, again sliding his tongue across my bottom lip, knowing that I will part my lips, granting him entry as he explores my mouth which he already has navigated so well. Suddenly we are interrupted by 2 people entering the room. Geez that went quickly.

"Hey! How come whenever someone exits the room you 2 are the only ones trying to lick each other's faces off? We were the ones that were dared to make out!" Shauna tries to tell us. But we just ignore her and get back to kissing.

"Well then, Prince William, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Will replies

"When and where was this baby made?" Shauna inquires.

"Four's birthday, in mine and Christina's house" Will says whilst turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Will asks me. Finally.

"Dare" I reply quickly.

"I dare you to let Four do your makeup" he dares.

"Pfft! Is that all you got?" I reply. I see the smile creeping towards Tobias' face, as Chris pulls out her makeup bag.

We stand and make our way to the bathroom. Holding hands, I open the bathroom door and get shoved up against the vanity, a pair of lips pressed firmly to mine. I let my hands wander up his perfect abs and chest. Oh my god he is so damn sexy!

"Stop!" I manage to mumble. "We have to do the dare before they get suspicious."

"Good point" he groans.

He starts to put the horrible stuff on my face and I sit still under protest, knowing that I will be rewarded for it later. He finally finishes and I look in the mirror. I burst out laughing, nearly going into tears. He has put hot pink lipstick all around my lips, blue eye shadow from the inside of my eyelid to about an inch above my eyebrow, my eyelashes are jet black and huge and my cheeks have big pink circles painted on them.

"OMG Tobias! You are SO good at this! I am going to dare Chris to let you give her a makeover because THIS is gold" I laugh pointing to my face. And then I feel sick. I run to the toilet and vomit.

"Are you Ok babe?" I hear Tobias ask but he is drowned out by another round of vomiting.

When I'm sure that I'm finished, I stand up and wipe my mouth slightly, careful not to ruin the lipstick.

"Yep I'm fine. It just came over me and I just had to puke." I squeak worriedly.

"Are you sure? I don't think we should mention this to anyone just to be sure." He replies, just as worriedly, reapplying my lipstick. We walk out of the bathroom back to the lounge hand in hand. The room erupts in laughter.

"What? Don't you like Four's new part time job?" I ask innocently. "Anyway, Chris, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she yells across the room

"PANSYCAKE!" we all shout again

"DAMMIT!" Tobias and I yell.

"What? Did you want me to say dare?" she inquires

"Maybe"

"Christina, have you ever done it outside?" I ask slyly

She takes her shirt off.

"So you have!"

"Four, Truth or Dare?" Chris asks impatiently, trying to change the subject.

"Dare" He replies nonchalantly.

"Get into a drinking contest with Zeke" she dares

"Nup it's like 1am and I will not be drinking tonight / today and neither will Tris, so don't dare us to take part in any drinking contests" he says, removing his shirt.

"What, is Tris pregnant or something? Or are you just scared I'm going to beat you at your own game?" Zeke teases.

"No comment." Tobias tells him, keeping his usual no emotions face.

"Well baby and I are going to bed" Chris tells us as she walks out the door with baby and Will

"We shall continue tomorrow" Marlene tells us and leaves with Uriah and Tobias I follow suit.

"Thanks Zeke!" I call to him.

We walk back to our apartment in comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Babe, after what I saw tonight, I want you to take the test." Tobias says suddenly.

"Yeah I was going to ask you if I should. I'll take it tomorrow. I'll get Chris to do it with me, just like I did with her." I say back, unlocking the door and going straight to bed.

"Goodnight babe and quite possible baby. I love you." He says patting my abdomen.

"Goodnight soon – to – be husband and quite possibly daddy. I love you too." I say with a smile, closing my eyes and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. ****thanks for reviewing guys. I will try to write on Fridays and then update on Sunday mornings (hopefully!) I also have 2 friends (BlueSKissors2000 being one of them. Read her book peeps!) helping me write these by giving me ideas. I will try to take all reviews into consideration but I can't promise anything. Thanks again for reviews and follows ****. And now I give you chapter 2…**

**Tris POV. **

I took the test. We were wrong. I'm not pregnant. We think that there might have been something in the pizza that I had eaten earlier that made me sick.

I took the test by myself. I didn't want Chris getting all excited and then us being wrong. We went back to Zeke's today and continued our truth or dare game. Tobias starts because he was last asked last night.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks

"Dare" she replies

Tobias leans over and starts to whisper his dare into her ear. She blushes but does as she is told, fearing that she would be the first in the nude. She leans to Uriah and completes her dare. Everyone knew what her dare was, To make Uriah get a hard on.

"Zeke, T or D?" Marlene asks.

"Dare I ain't no pansycake" he replies

"Ok then I dare you to go get 12 eggs and crush them all on Eric's head and then say I love you Eric forever and ever! Will you give me the privellige to marry you?" Marlene dares with a naughty look on her face.

"I would rather not loose my head today thank you" Zeke replies whilst taking off his shirt.

"Chrissy, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke inquires.

"Dare"

"Go outside and bark at everyone who goes past for 5 minutes." Zeke tells her.

"Ah HELL NO!" Chris replies removing her skirt revealing a lacy, black thong.

"Pussy" Zeke mumbles

"Hey! I was dared to play dog not cat!" she yells at Zeke with a laugh. "Anyways Uriah T or D?"

"Dare" he replies in a sing - song voice.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Marlene"

"Fine"

"Did I remember to say make up and underwear as well?" she says tapping her chin.

"Ugggghhh fine!" Uriah sighs

When they come back Uriah is in a black singlet top with a red heart on it and a black denim shorts. He also has red lips and blue eyeshadow, as well as long, black eyelashes.

Marlene is wearing a black t shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Ugh Uriah your ass is too big! These undies are falling down!" Marlene whines

"Yeah well how do you girls fit your junk in these things!" Uriah whimpers, referring to Marlene's thong that he was forced to wear.

"GIRLS DON'T HAVE JUNK!" we all yell in unison.

"You know what I mean!" he yells back. "Anyway Marlene T or D"

"Dare"  
"I dare you to switch clothes and underwear and makeup with me" Uriah says with a smile. I think this was planned out.

Mar agrees with a smile. That was SO planned out! I walk over to Tobias and sit on his lap. I want to do so much more but all our friends are sitting here so I can't. I peck him on the lips but he decides that he wants more and crashes his lips to mine again as soon as I pull back. He slips his tongue over my bottom lip, pleading for me to grant him entry, which I give him. Our tongues battle for dominance but I let him win because I know that he won't be happy if I win. He searches my mouth for anything that he hasn't discovered yet, knowing that there is nothing he doesn't already know. I pull back and smile using my mind to tell him that we will continue this later because our friends just walked back in from getting changed. He nods like he understands.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS, GET A FUCKING ROOM!?" Uriah practically screams into my ear.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Tobias retorts.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Mar yells over all the yelling, trying to get the game back on track.

"Truth" I reply.

"When was the last time you and Four did 'IT'?" she inquires.

"Geez what is it with you guys and my sex life!?" I whinge, removing my jumper. "Anyways, Christina, interrogation or torture?" I ask her.

"WHAT?" everyone asks me.

"Truth is interrogation and dare is torture." I explain acting all huffy like they should know what I'm talking about.

"Oh, and torture" Chris tells me.

"Dye Will's hair blue" I say.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Will asks me.

"Nope" I reply popping the 'P'.

"YAY!" Chris yells

Zeke goes to get the dye as Chris finds an old towel to cover Will. I start to kiss Tobias but he pulls away giving me a stern look. "I thought we agreed not to do this until we got home" he tells me and I give him puppy dog eyes. "They do not work on me anymore, I get them too much from you and the initiates!" he says not giving in. "Please just 1 kiss" I plead. "Fine, like I can ever give in to you" he mumbles against my lips. Zeke returns with the hair dye and Christina applies it to Will's hair. He looks like a smurf because some of the dye gets all over his face. We have a giggle about it and Christina says that she is going to bed and we all agree. We walk back to Tobias and my apartment with Uriah and Marlene and they pull off into their apartment and we walk a little further down the hall. We walk into our apartment and Tobias looks at me with a loving smile.

"When to you want us to get married babe?" he asks me.

"Soon" I reply sassily.

I lean in and kiss him and he puts his hands on my hips and mine go around his neck, tracing his stubble. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip and I grant him entrance. He starts to back me up against our bed and the back of my thighs hit the side. He pulls away and pushes me down onto the bed, making the hem of my shirt ride up. He traces around my belly button with his soft fingers and pulls the rest of my top up and over my head, revealing my black lacy bra. I remove his shirt and feel his abs. His glorious abs. Soon we have removed all of our clothes and he is pounding into me and I am basically screaming with pleasure. We both reach our climax and lie there in a comfortable silence, breathing heavily.

"So can we try to organise a date and a place so we can get married soon. I don't think I can wait any longer babe. I'm going to burst!" he tells me.

"Yeah we can organise something tomorrow. I'm going to get Chris to be my maid of honour, and Mar and Shauna to be my bridesmaids. I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding after Christina has the baby so it can be a ring boy or a flower girl depending on what she has." I explain.

"Yeah for all we know Chris and Will could have created a monster!" he replies with a laugh.

We sit there and have a little giggle about what he just said about the baby.

"Well I'm going to get Zeke to be my best man, and Will and Uriah to be groomsmen but now we are going to go to sleep and we will plan more when we wake up."

"Yeah righto. Good night I love you" I say as I give him a peck

"Love you too sweetie" he says but all I hear is love because I'm already asleep.

**AN. YAY CHAPTER 2! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND ASSIGNMENTS TO DO SO I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD MUCH TIME. I HAVE DECIDED THAT CHRIS WILL HAVE IDENTICAL TWIN GIRLS AND THERE WILL BE A MAJOR TIME PASS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE VOTES FOR BABY NAMES FOR CHRISTINA AND THEY ARE**

**-INDIANNA ROSE AND ELLA CLAIRE**

**-MOLLY MAE AND PHOEBE MAC**

**-LUCIE JANE AND ARIANNE JADE**

**-AMITY JADE AND ZARNI DAENA**

**-ISABELLA JADE AND SARAH EMILY**

**-MIA ABBEY AND EMILY CLAIRE**

**AND FINALLY**

**-CHARLOTTE HOLLY AND CHLOE LAURA**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY GUYS! DECIEDED TO UPDATE COS I AINT FEELING TOO GOOD AND STAYED HOME. I WAS BORED. GOT SOOOOOOOOO MANY REVIEWS AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I WILL GIVE EVERYONE SOME MORE TIME TO THINK ABOUT BABY WILLSTINA NAMES BUT I THINK AT THE MOMENT THAT MIA ABBEY AND EMILY CLAIRE AND MOLLY MAE AND PHOEBE MAC ARE WINNING BUT I'M NOT SURE. I WOULD HAVE TO CHECK AND THAT USES TOO MUCH ENERGY TO PRESS A COUPLE OF BUTTONS! I'M SO LAZY! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO; I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3! **

∞**TOBIAS POV.∞**

∞**7 ½ MONTHS LATER∞**

I wake up to someone kissing me lightly but passionately. I love when she wakes me up like this. I pretend that I'm still asleep but she catches on.

"I'm not an idiot Toby" she states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"Yeah but I like having you try to wake me up" I complain. "Suck it up, princess" she tells me as she walks to the bathroom to shower. I follow her in and we shower together, washing each other.

"I love you Toby" she whispers when we get out. "I love you more" I say, as I walk out of the bathroom to get some clothes. "Don't even start that!" she calls to me. "I love you all the way to the moon and back" I tell her sweetly. "Yeah, if you love me so much then you wouldn't mind getting me some clothes and breakfast" She yells down the hallway. "Yeah whatever" I say back grabbing her a white shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"What do you want for brekkie baby?" I ask as I hand her the outfit I chose. "Potatoes and bacon" she tells me. Her dad used to tell her that she couldn't have potatoes for breakfast and that it wasn't a breakfast food but then I started to make them for her and now that's all she wants to eat.

"OK love, it'll probs be about 15 – 20 minutes" I tell her.

I walk to the back door and let Charli in. Charli is our new addition to the family. She is brown and black and a cross between a German Shepard and a Husky. She is beautiful. I'd say that she is more beautiful than Tris but I'd probably get killed in my sleep for doing that! Then my phone rings. It's Zeke, God what does he want?! I answer it.

"Hey Zeke"

"Hey Four. I was wondering if you and Tris wanted to come to the beach with me Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will and Chris tomorrow."

"Oh so we are the least on your list of your importance?" I reply and laugh. Tris walks in in the clothes I got her and sits down at the bench and pats Charli. She yells "Hey Zeke!" and he yells hey back, making my eardrums burst. "Baby do ya wanna go to the beach with the gang tomorrow?" I ask her with pleading eyes. She nods her approval.

"Yeah we can come. We were actually thinking of having the wedding on the beach, so we will check this beach out tomorrow and see if this is the beach" I tell Zeke. "I really don't care about the wedding at the moment. All I wanna know is if you guys are coming!" Zeke tells me

"Yes we are coming. What time are we meeting up at?"

"10:30. You guys are bringing drinks. See you later!" he states plainly and without waiting for an answer he hangs up.

I put my phone down and tell Tris that Zeke wants us to bring drinks and that it starts at 10:30 so we need to leave at 10 so we can get drinks on the way so they are still cold when we get there.

"I think the reason we are going to the beach is because it's Marlene's birthday. I'm going to go get her a present. Do you want to come?" she asks me.  
"Nah I'm going to go to the park with Charli and throw the ball with her. Call me when you get home." I tell her, picking up Charli's lead and a ball. I walk over to where Tris is sitting on the bench and stand in between her legs. I give her a kiss but she latches on with her legs as I walk backwards to get Charli, so that I am carrying her.

"Tris, I have to go now. I love you and get off, for crying out loud."

"Fine love you too Toby" she says kissing my on the cheek and then hopping down.

"Bye babe" she calls as I walk into the garage. And I call a 'bye' back to her.

∞**TRIS POV.∞**

I get in my car and start to drive to the closest shopping centre. I end up getting Mar some nice body lotions and soaps and stuff from The Body Shop. I also get her a bottle of massage oil and fluffy robe. 'She can have a spa day at home' I thought as I was walking back to the car to put Marlene's present in. I end up calling a heavily pregnant Christina and she decided that she needed to get Mar a gift too. So she came up to the shops and we got a present for Mar from her and Will and we shopped some more.

"So what did you get Mar?" she asked me, after buying a cardigan for our friends gift.

"Lotions and soaps and massage oil and a fluffy robe." I explain.

"Nice". She pauses for a moment. "Hey your birthday is coming up soon. What do you want?" she asks me.

"It's not for like 3 months Chris! I don't really care what you get me anyway. Can we get some lunch? I'm starving" I whine.

"Yeah ok but I'm craving a smoothie so we're going to get that and then get lunch" she says with a laugh. I laugh too. We sit there laughing our asses off and all the people are looking at us weirdly. But I don't care. I'm having fun with my friend and I'm happy. We end up getting a pizza and sharing it. We paid for half each but Chris ate about ¾ of it but I don't mind. She's pregnant and that's all I can say! I'll probably be having kids one day too (hopefully Tobias' kids!) so I'd better get used to it!

We finish lunch and say our goodbyes and then we go home. When I get home I find Tobias asleep on the lounge, with Charli curled up by his side. So I do as he said, call him when I get home. His phone is normally on the loudest volume possible and today its right next to his head. 'YES!' I think to myself. I dial his number and wait for it to ring and just as I suspected it is on the highest volume and he jumps and basically hits the roof. I just start to piss myself laughing and he looks at me. Shit.

"Hey baby. Looks like you took my last words seriously" he says stalking towards me. Double shit! Then I lose it. I sprint down the hallway and into the bathroom and lock the door. He has followed me down the hallway and is now banging on the door screaming to open it.

"Ok I'll open it. But only if you promise not to kill me." I say as I slowly unlock the door and open it.

He grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder and starts to tickle me. I pound my tiny fists into his back but he barely notices it. He throws me onto the couch and tickles me even more, knowing where my weak spots are. He is going to kill me.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I yell.

"Ok. Let's watch a movie" he suggests.

"Yeah let's watch 'Just Go with it'. It has Adam Sandler in it. It's funny but then again all Adam Sandler movies are hilarious." I tell him.

He mumbles something about chick flicks under his breath but agrees to it. I give him a light kiss and get up and put the disc into the DVD player. I walk back and sit on the lounge only to be attacked by another round of tickling.

"Stop that right now!" I scream with laughter. He stops abruptly and then gives me a kiss but as he goes to pull away I deepen it, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission to enter and he agrees. We stop kissing and I wriggle into his side and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer. These are the moments I wish I could freeze time. Just me and him. I love it. I love him. He pulls a blanket over us and kisses my forehead.

We start to watch the movie and Tobias gets up to make popcorn and milkshakes. We are just at the part where he asks Jennifer Aniston to pretend to be his ex-wife and takes her shopping when all of a sudden my phone rings. It's Christina.

"Babe I need to answer this. It's Chris so can you please pause it?" I ask him and answer my phone.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?" I say cheerily. She sounds like she is crying, poor thing.

"You've WHAT!?" I scream, and jump from the lounge with Tobias on my heels.

**AN. HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! DEPENING ON WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW, I MAY UPDATE AGAIN, IF I FEEL LIKE IT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR NAMES BUT I WILL BE CHOSING THE ONE THAT HAS THE MOST VOTES.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT, THAT ALL GOES TO VERONICA ROTH. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS THE BODY SHOP AND OTHER PLACES I MAY HAVE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**THANKS AL **** =) **


End file.
